


Carving a Turkey

by SuperBatgirl



Series: Festive Prompts [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, i love my gay girls, life is good for these two yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBatgirl/pseuds/SuperBatgirl
Summary: Okay, it may not have been Kara and Steph's best idea to invite the whole family for dinner, especially since they don't know how to carve a turkey and Kara's only solution is laser beam eyes.44. “No offence meant, but I do not trust you to carve the turkey”





	Carving a Turkey

Steph dusted off her jeans and leant back against the counter, watching as Kara slaved away over a bowl of homemade stuffing. “This was really one of our worst plans yet,” she said as Kara wiped the back of her hand across her apron and attempted to fix her hair. Steph moved closer and tucked a few loose blonde strands behind her girlfriend’s ear.

“I don’t know what you mean?” Kara tilted her head and furrowed her eyebrows, eyes darting around the room to make sure everything was as it should be, “Everything’s perfect, right?” she suddenly sounded worried.

“Yes! Yes, everything’s perfect! Don’t worry. I just mean, inviting both our huge ass families round for Christmas dinner may not of been our smartest idea.” Steph hoisted herself up onto the counter. Kara frowned. “Like, you really think having Kon and Jason at the same table is a good idea? Or you and Jason? Or anyone and Jason really.” She stuck her finger into the stuffing and brought it to her mouth, giving Kara a thumbs up when she’d tasted it. 

Kara shook her head and smiled, “I think it’ll be good for all of them,” she said.

Steph laughed, “Doubtful.” Before Kara could argue though the timer on the oven started to go off and they both flinched at the noise, Kara rushed towards the source of the sound and turned off the cooker.

“Turkeys ready!” She announced joyfully, opening the oven and leaning in to take it out. For a minute Steph’s heart sped up and she panicked, Kara didn’t have oven gloves on, then Kara grabbed the pan and pulled it out with ease and Steph remembered that; oh yeah, her girlfriends indestructible. Duh.

Kara casually placed the turkey on the kitchen counter… then leant down to eye level with it and just started… staring at it. 

“What are you doing?” Steph raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who currently seemed to be having a staring contest with a dead turkey.

“Figuring out the best way to carve this tasty boi,” Kara simply replied. 

Steph snorted. “No offence meant, but I do not trust you to carve the turkey,” she said.

“Oh don’t worry, I was just gonna use my eye beams and you know, carve the turkey.” She readjusted her stance, still staring directly into the turkey’s long gone soul.

Steph jumped off the counter, “Oh HELL no you are not touching this sweet boy with those laser eyes of the death of yours!” She wriggled an accusatory finger in Kara’s direction, “You’re gonna end up burning him up!”

Kara gasped in fake offence, “Oh please! Clark does it all the time! How hard can it be?”

“Uh, very hard? Clarks a profesh at these things, he’s been a superpowered farm boi his whole life, you ain’t never carved a turkey with your laser eye beam things before, have you!” Steph shouted.

“There’s a first time for everything Steph, god, never heard of YOLO?” Kara shouted in a mock serious tone, but Steph could see the smile creeping up onto her face.

“God I hate you.” She shook her head.

Kara blew her a kiss, “Love you two…

Now how am I gonna carve this turkey?”


End file.
